A Fleeting Love
by LiliXLover
Summary: What happened during the 5 gap year? A new love was formed, but what happened to this love? This is a love story as well as a tragedy between Zatanna and Conner. The team battle old enemies, old scars and a new threat looming over them, new friendships are born, old friendships are torn and in the end there can only be a fleeting love.
1. Old Friends

**A Fleeting Love**

_**I do not own Young Justice, DC comics is the sole owner. Kind of felt sorry for Connor and Megan so I decided to write up a story of what happened during the five year gap, and how Zatanna and Connor start a relationship but has devastating outcomes. Note: Non Canon and set a few years after the end of season 1. (Updated)**_

* * *

**Old Friends**

_Mount Justice 3.15 p.m._

Wally and Dick, the closest of the team members were not expecting this day to ever arrive, the departure of Kid Flash and Artemis.

Dick was gobsmacked, he would never have expected Wally to leave the team, let alone have a girlfriend, "Who would have thought this day would come? Not me, that's for sure"

Wally paused for a while, giving a death stare to his best friend, "Laugh it up, we all gotta grow up someday."

Dick continued bombarding Wally with jokes, all which greatly annoyed Wally, "Yeah, but, you are last person who I thought would grow, heck I would've put down money on Superboy settling down before you."

Wally gave a growl and huff, "Shut up!"

Dick put his hands up as if he was surrendering to his best friend, "Come on, the guys are waiting outside."

"What about you and Zatanna? Anything interesting happening there?" Wally gave a wink and interested smile.

Dick raised his hand and gave a friendly punch on the arm to Wally, "No!"

"Don't lie to me man, I can see through you", Wally returned a slightly stronger punch.

Dick tried setting the record straight; he knew it wasn't wise to start something with Wally, "Zee and I we are just close friends, that's all."

"Just friends? Yeah right, like I didn't hear that before", the Kid Flash didn't believe his friend, but suddenly dropped it, much to Dick's surprise.

On the other side, the girls gathered together one last time, Zatanna, Megan and Artemis all being there, excluding Rocket who had some business to attend.

The girls reminiscing about the good times; they all knew the team wouldn't be the same without Kid Flash and Artemis.

Artemis gave a smile to her close friend, assuring her that this wouldn't be the last time the entire team gathered, "Remember if you need anything, anything at all Zatanna, call me, and not that physic calling, I mean actual phone calling."

Zatanna gave giggle, "No promises there, Artemis."

Artemis turned to Megan and assured her as well, "You too Megan, Wally and I are still part of this team, this family."

Megan nodded without a word escaping from her mouth; the girls huddled together emotionally before going off to find the boys.

"So, who do you think is hotter, Black Canary or Wonder Woman huh guys?" Wally began questioning his friends.

"Yeah, that's how we are going to remember Wally, always going for the older women", Dick chuckled slapping his best friends shoulder.

"Even when he has a girlfriend", Aqualad added with a brief smile.

"Guys, I'm gonna miss you, come here for a group hug", he wrapped his arms around Nightwing and Aqualad and urged Superboy to come, "Hey, Connor come on, give Wally some love".

"No thanks", Connor said sternly, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

It's been a few months since Connor and Megan had broken up and the three could notice that Connor was affected just as badly as Megan, even though he was the one who broke off the relationship.

The girls suddenly busted into the room where the boys conversed, Artemis ran up to Wally, embraced and kissed him passionately. "Get a room you two", Nightwing joked around with his friend.

Spotting Megan, Connor slowly walked off leaving the remaining team to say their goodbyes to Wally and Artemis who were now officially leaving the team. Zatanna was the first to give a goodbye hug to Artemis, "Promise we'll see each other again".

"Of course Zatanna, were best friends, sisters, of course we'll see each other", Artemis returned a smile. The whole team excluding Superboy said their emotional goodbyes to their two close friends.

Two days later...

Zatanna was distraught over Artemis departure but understood that love was more important than the duty of a superhero. It was around 6pm and was now alone at Mount Justice, or at least she thought she was, ex Robin now Nightwing was out training with Batman, Wally and Artemis left for college together, Aqualad as well as Megan left Mount justice not too long ago. So that just left Connor, but she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't here too. Zatanna felt loneliness strike her, with her father gone and most of her friends spending time with loved ones.

She tried mediating but she couldn't stop thinking, thinking about her father, Artemis and Wally, Nightwing. These four figures kept appearing in her mind, she groaned in frustration and jumped to her feet. She tracked from one place to the other, her bare feet silently moving across the floor, flashes of her father continued haunting her mind, "I miss you so much dad."

Zatanna closed her eyes and began sighing walking backwards; she then bumped into a strong force, into someone, as she turned in a flash before discovering it was Superboy, a shirtless Connor.

He had a towel wrapped around his neck, what caught Zatanna's eyes was his strong naturally chiseled chest, which was dripping with water. It was obviously clear he was just in the shower, she couldn't release her eyes of the speckles of water, and Zatanna glanced up to Connors face, his drenched motionless face. "Sorry, I didn't see you there", she began apologising. He just moved on, no words leaving his mouth, Zatanna just watched curiously as Connor dried himself, she admitted it secretly to herself; she always harbored a slight crush on Connor, but knew that the two were completely different for each other.

"He was however by far the sexiest of the guys", she thought to herself, "Also that body, that perfect body mmm so delicious", she shrugged off these thoughts trying to keep a steady mind.

To her surprise however he suddenly began talking, "Everything okay Zatanna?"

She watched him as he slipped his shirt on and felt a disappointment, "Wouldn't mind seeing that again", she muttered to herself, completely unaware that Connor heard everything because of his super hearing. It was a moment before she actually realised this and began blushing trying not to make a fool of herself, again, "Everything's fine Connor", she answered back with a slight smile and in his usual response Connors face remained stoic, he then suddenly dropped to the floor and continued with his pushups.

She felt the urge to ask him out but knew she still had feelings for Nightwing and didn't want to ruin a friendship; Zatanna was however still intrigued as both she and Connor were the two loners of the team.

"Zatanna, why are you still standing there? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" his questions sounded like he didn't want Zatanna to be in the room.

"No, but if want me to leave I'll leave", she said angry tone clenching her fists.

"What? You don't have to leave just because of me", he quickly added springing to his feet.

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and live life", she grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him, "It's a beautiful evening out there, so come on let's enjoy it".

Not fighting back, Connor just let Zatanna take him wherever she had planned to go and unknown to the both it would be the start of a complicated relationship that would have devastating outcomes.

Zatanna released her grip on Connor and in an instant used her magic to change her casual clothes, "Egnahc sehtolc."

"How's this?" she was now dressed in a beautiful black dress and high heels. She hoped for any sought of reaction from Connor but he just folder his arms and his face remained in his usual frowning position.

Zatanna just rolled her eyes and gave a frown which matched Connors, "What? No compliment?" Connor was shocked at Zatanna's response, he had no desire to go out with anyone especially now since he just recently broke up with Megan.

He tried giving any positive compliment to Zatanna no matter how hard it was to find one, "You, um look good".

She just raised an eyebrow, "I suppose that will have to do". She checked Connor from head to toe and began chanting magical words, "What are you doing?" he stopped her in the middle of her chanting.

"You are seriously not going to go out dressed like that are you?" Zatanna said.

"Why? What's wrong with these clothes?" Conner replied.

Zatanna sighed and pointed the obvious, "Too casual".

Connor shook his head he already didn't like where this was going "Why do want to go with me anyway? It's not like we are close anyway", Connor's pessimist attitude was starting to really annoy Zatanna.

"Oh, you can't be serious Connor we've known each other for a few years now, this is just two friends going out and have some fun, we both need it, especially now", she snapped at Connor.

Connor raised his arms and sighed heavily, "Fine go ahead and give me a makeover". Zatanna smiled widely and continued her magical chants.

A magical aura surrounded Connor and in mere second his usual clothes transformed, "There you go you definitely look better now", she giggled happily. He was clothed in a black tuxedo, but Zatanna could sense his frustration as he began scratching himself.

"How can people wear these things", he began muttering to himself.

"No you look cute Connor it suits you", Zatanna smiled widely. A brief smile slowly crept on Connors face but was immediately dismissed when Nightwing appeared behind the two.

Dick's jaw dropped at the site of Zatanna, "Wow you look great Zatanna, incredibly beautiful".

His eyes set on Connor who was now also dressed formally and frowned, "Where are two you going?" Zatanna felt a tint of jealousy in Nightwing's voice.

"Connor and I are just going to go and let off some steam, isn't that right Connor?" she turned to Superboy laughing quietly.

"So are you two a couple now or something?" Dick's eyes moved across to Connor then Zatanna.

Immediately the young magician began dismissing this, "No we are just two friends going out for fun, nothing else".

Dick watched as Zatanna and Connor left, Batman then appeared behind his student, "Is everything okay?"

"It's hard having a secret identity, your friends don't know who you are, you can't find comfort with others and cannot find love, how do you do it?" he gazed to his teacher questioning him.

"Being a hero means you have to sacrifice important things in life, friendship, your identity, and even love, being a hero is hard but in the end you must stick to these principles, no one must know who you are understood?"

Dick sighed under his breath, "Yeah, I understand but I want to live a life like Connor he doesn't need an identity he can have everything, friendship….and love".

Batman patted Dick's shoulder, "Trust me Dick, Connor has a life worse than yours, he has yet to fully understand human interactions and Zatanna has led a similar life to Connors".

Dicks head lowered and couldn't erase the memory when Zatanna grabbed him and kissed him on that New Year's Year, he knew it was tradition but he had always though the two had a connection he even thought about revealing his identity to her, even asking her out like Wally did with Artemis. But he knew Batman spoke the truth, being a hero meant standing by these important principals and sometimes it was more important than love, no matter how much he wanted it, "Your right Batman, you're always right".

* * *

_**Chapter one is officially complete, sorry for any spelling mistakes I might go back and fix it up but in the meantime I'm just going to add more content and chapters in the following days and weeks to come. I actually had this idea since season one ended and found out Connor and Megan broke up, I know people, it broke my heart as well, and Zatanna is my all-time favorite DC character (just look at my profile if you don't believe me) and so is Superman/boy, so I said what the hell, nobody else is doing it (that was until I read Caddaren's incredible Connor and Zatanna story) so I might as well. Just remember I have nothing against Nightwing/Ex Robin he's badass, I just wanted to create a unique Young Justice story.**_


	2. A New Love

**_Info: Chapter two of my Young Justice story, Zatanna and Connor grow closer in this chapter and discover an attraction to one another. My stories tend to have spelling mistakes, only because I rush things, but anyway hope you enjoy chapter two._ **

* * *

**A New Love**

That evening Connor and Zatanna headed to a local restaurant, every single guy they walked passed by turned their heads ogling at ebon haired beauty. Usually Zatanna would feel uneasy, no matter how powerful she was, but being there with Connor, she felt safe and somewhat happy, a feeling she long desired. She stared at his face, his serious face and underneath that entire hard exterior she could see a man, a man who desired to be accepted and loved.

"Zatanna, why do keep staring at me?" he gave a questionable look at Zatanna.

Zatanna kept quiet for at least a minute trying to find an excuse, "Because", she began, "Because I find you interesting...very interesting."

"How so Zatanna?" Connor questioned her again.

"Well for one, your very mysterious, in that good way, and-and I like you Connor you're a good guy, a bit on the serious side but still a good guy."

Connor gave a slight curved smile which disappeared almost immediately, "Connor you should smile more often".

Connor ignored Zatanna, who continually gazed at Connor interestingly. The two entered a local restaurant, Connor wasn't up to the task, but knew there wasn't anything else to do, and hanging around with Zatanna helped him forget Megan, even if it was for a moment.

As the two sat down and ordered, Zatanna awaited Connor to start the conversation but could see he was lost. "Um, Connor...let's talk about something".

"Sure Zatanna, whatever you say", he began talking in a monotone.

"Firstly, just call me Zee and secondly, cheer up Connor", she gave a heart-warming smile to the Superboy.

"Okay...Zee, what should we talk about?" Connor's head turned to the side slightly.

She was thrown back, she tried thinking of something, Zatanna stared into Connor's eyes, his cool, light blue eyes which stared back into hers questionably. It then it suddenly came to her, she started talking about family, "So, I heard you and Superman are starting get to know each other better".

Connor chuckled quietly, "Yeah, if you can call it that". Zatanna listened on to Connor and lost herself into his voice, appearance and eyes.

The two continued to converse but was cut short when a loud explosion interrupted them, Connor jumped up and ran outside, but Zatanna was slightly disappointed. "Can't a girl catch a break?" she muttered under her breath, following Connor.

Outside they noticed over a dozen armed men breaking into WayneCorp, armed with serious weaponry. As usual Connor lunged in without any plan and started swinging away at the armed men; Zatanna noticed a couple of stragglers and decided to assist with helping them rather Connor.

Superboy used his superior strength to beat his enemies with ease, "You're not Superman kid, your just a whelp". One of the larger men started taunting Connor hoping to catch him off guard.

Connor growled angrily at the man, "You don't...want to me angry". He jumped onto the man swinging away at his face, but Connor was surprised to see the man grab his hand and shrug off the pain with a devious smile.

The man punched Connor knocking him to the floor, Zatanna saw that Connor was having trouble, she chanted a spell and aimed it at the large man. Superboy head butted the man knocking him out in one single blow.

Several other men saw their beaten leader lying on the floor, they fled in horror but Zatanna managed to knock them unconscious. Connor heard something fly towards them, he wasn't sure what it was but as he turned his head he spotted a laser blast overhead.

The blast was heading towards Zatanna, completely oblivious of the oncoming threat, Connor luckily noticed it, he knew that Zatanna wouldn't be able to withstand a blast like that, but he could. In lightning speed he jumped in front of her, shielding her from the devastating blast.

Even though the blast didn't severely damage Connor, the exhaustion made him fall to his knees, breathing heavily "Are you okay Connor?" she looked at him with worrisome eyes.

"I'm fine", Connor sprang back, grunting in the process.

Three figures appeared before Connor and Zatanna, the dark knight himself, his former protégé Nightwing and a female batlike companion.

"Batman!" Zatanna called out, trying to get the attention of the dark knight and his allies.

"Zee? What are you doing here?" Seeing the fresh cuts and bruises on her face he ran to her aid.

"Are you okay? What happened? he continued to question Zatanna with a worrisome tone.

"I'm...fine, Connor and I were peacefully eating at a local restaurant, when suddenly we heard an explosion" She took Dick's hand and gave an assured smile.

Upon seeing Connor, Nightwing grabbed him by the collar and shouted in anger and frustration, "YOU! WHY DIDN"T YOU PROTECT ZEE?"

Conner shoved Nightwing away from himself "I, did!"

"Obliviously not good enough...Connor", Nightwing clenched his fists, preparing to fight his close friend.

Just before the two could exchange punches, Batman and Zatanna interfered, "ENOUGH!", Batman held back Nightwing while Zatanna gripped Connor's arm, "I won't have you two killing each other".

An awkward silence occurred, the only sound was the Gotham Police siren which headed towards the after battle. The other girl suddenly walked up to Batman, "Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Batman sighed and heeded the girl, "Connor, Zatanna, this is...batgirl, she has asked to be transferred to the team, but...we'll see".

Zatanna greeted batgirl happily, "Hi, it'll be good to have another girl in the team".

Connor kept his distance and just gave a small wave towards Batgirl, "Yeah, hi...sorry but I have something to do". Connor walked away as usual from his friends to find seclusion.

"Connor!", Zatanna called out to the Superboy, he ignored her pleas to come back, his hands deep in his pockets.

Batman looked over to Zatanna and it was as if she read his mind, "I'll go after him", Zatanna slipped off her high heels and ran after Connor who already vanished in the dark.

Nightwing planned to follow Zatanna but felt a firm hand touch his right shoulder, it wasn't too long before he realised it was Batman, "Let her go Nightwing".

Batgirl could clearly see that Dick cared for Zatanna very much and also gently placed her hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

Zatanna continued running, desperately searching for Connor. Until, all of a sudden she tripped over something, but before she could fall to the floor someone caught her. She turned her head to see that it was Connor; she gave an embarrassed smile to him.

"Are you okay Zee?" Connor's eyes seemed to soften up slightly.

Zatanna stood on her feet but groaned slightly groaned when her left foot landed onto the floor, "I-I think I sprained my ankle".

"Can you walk?" Connor gazed into her eye, questioning her.

After one step Zatanna groaned for a second time, "OW! I don't think I can".

"Wrap your arms around my neck Zee", he almost urged her.

"What? Really?" at first she hesitated but eventually wrapped her arms around Connor.

He lifted her with ease, caring her in his arms, "Y-you know you don't have to carry me", she blushed beet red as she continually gazed upon his fierce blue eyes.

"No, I don't, but trust me it's easier if I do", he gave a smile to Zatanna.

An hour or two of walking, the duo arrived to Mount Justice, inside Connor walked over to Zatanna's room and placed her on the bed, "OW! OW!", she could now see that her ankle was swollen.

"I'll get some ice", Connor left Zatanna alone in her bedroom.

Zatanna was interested were this would lead but didn't know how it was going to end, she felt safe with Connor and even though she had other close friends such as Nightwing and Artemis, Connor evoked emotions she always greatly desired.

"Here Zee, this will ease the pain", Connor looked down at Zatanna and placed a bag of ice on Zatanna's ankle.

She watched on, followed his eyes, her hand suddenly met his, "I'll do it Connor, it's okay".

Connor let go allowing her to hold the ice into place, "Thank you, Connor", Zatanna leaned in to give a peck on Connor's cheek but as he moved, the kiss landed onto his lips. Zatanna moved back after the touch, blushing ever bright red, she began stammering, "I'm sorry".

Connor chuckled at Zatanna's embarrassed giggle, "Zee, don't worry about", he drew himself closer and gave a gentle kiss to her lips, "WOW! For such as strong guy his lips are surprisingly soft", she thought to herself.

A surprised Zatanna wanted this more than anything else; she pulled him to her, exchanging a more passionately strong kiss.

After the kiss Connor cleared his throat quietly, smiling at Zatanna, "Goodnight Zee, I'll see you tomorrow morning".

"Night, Conner", Zatanna caressed the side of his face gently, biting her bottom lip. As Connor left the room, Zatanna placed her head on the pillow, smiling widely. She was happy and content, and even though she was unsure where this was going, she didn't care; she loved this feeling, hoping that this wasn't the last time.

* * *

_**Hopefully I didn't have many spelling mistakes in this chapter as I did with the previous, hope to create another chapter very soon, might even create a story involving Nightwing and Zatanna (maybe) or Nightwing and Batman. Also watched Dark Knight Rises the day it came out, best movie this year, love you DC.**_


	3. The Last Joke

_**Info: The last Joke, I'm pretty sure most of you might guess what this chapter will involve but I'll just let you read on. I know how I said in the previous chapter I was going to add extra things in, but I decided to leave it and just continue with more chapters.**_

* * *

**The Last Joke!**

Black Canary and Connor were sparring together early in the morning, their grunts echoing throughout Mount Justice, "Again!"

Connor began charging at Canary using speed as well as strength to his advantage, but she was an expert in all forms of unarmed combat, she dodged every punch and kick which flew to her, "Come on, don't lose your focus".

Connor growled in anger, his punches hit the air and only the air, she crouched and slide kicked Connor's feet, as he tumbled to the floor Canary jumped onto him, preventing any movement.

"Connor, don't let your anger and emotions cloud your judgment", she arose from Connor and handed her hand down to the fallen Connor.

"Okay", Connor prepared his combat stance and went on to another round of sparring.

"This time Connor, try to hit me", she gave a taunting grin and lunged herself at Connor, the two exchanging hits to one another.

Zatanna heard the battle grunts and moved into the sparring area to see what the commotion was all about. As she spotted Black Canary and Connor training, she decided it would be better not to disturb their intense training.

Zatanna sat on the floor nearby the duo and crossed her legs; she concentrated on her mediation but kept opening one eye, which set upon Connor. "Was that kiss for real? Does Connor also have feelings for me? Would he say yes if I ask him out?" all these questions and so many more filled her mind constantly disrupting her mediation.

Connor suddenly realised Zatanna was in the room, "Zee?" As he turned his head, Canary swung at the unexpected Connor, knocking him straight to the floor.

"See what happens when you get distracted", Canary cracked her knuckles and chuckled quietly, giving a small smile to both Zatanna and Connor.

Canary grabbed a towel and walked away from the sparring area, "We'll continue this later Connor".

"Did you find Speedy yet, I mean the real Roy?" Connor stood up and questioned his sparring mentor. Black Canary shook her head and left the sparring room without another word coming out from her mouth.

Zatanna continued her mediating stance; even though her eyes were closed she could feel Connor and his eyes setting upon her. As she opened her eyes she was shocked to see Connor sitting in front of her, legs crossed, eyes blinking continually.

"About last night Connor", Connor tilted his head to the side questionably.

"Zee, don't worry about it, it was just like you said two friends going out together". He replied back quickly.

"Friends", flashes of the kiss entered her mind, she had to tell him what she herself thought, "But...what about the kiss? Didn't that mean anything?"

Connor avoided eye contact with Zatanna, looking directly at the ground, "Do you care for me Zee?"

Zatanna gave a wide smile to Connor, assuring him she did care for him, "Connor, of course I care for you, and that kiss, it was spectacular, and was the best kiss I've ever received".

Connor was surprised at Zatanna's response and returned small smile, Connor gently placed his hand on Zatanna's cheek and moved in closer, she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. But before their lips could touch Batman gave a slight cough.

The two drew back and gave an embarrassed chuckle to Batman, both getting up from their meditation stances.

"Batman! Is something wrong?" Zatanna stood up, facing the caped crusader.

"No", he immediately responded back. "Well...I might need your assistance for a mission".

"WOW! The great and legendary dark knight is asking for our help", Zatanna began happily taunting Batman.

"Assistance!" Batman quickly denied help.

"Why do you need us for Batman? What about Nightwing or Batgirl?" Connor stood beside Zatanna questioning the legend.

'"They are busy Connor, so is Aqualad and Miss Martian, which is why I need you and Zatanna do assist me on this mission".

"Oh, where do we meet you?" Conner scratched his head slightly.

"No Connor, you don't understand I'll contact you when you get there, you two will enter from the back of the warehouse". Batman responded back in his usual cool and calm way. "Apparently some goons from Arkham Asylum escaped; you two are the only ones around, so I'll need help to round them up".

Connor and Zatanna turned to one another, their faces full of confusion and unsure where this mission might go. Batman nodded slightly, allowing the duo to get ready for the dangerous mission.

Zatanna quickly equipped her more revealing clothing, getting ready in a rush; she knew that Connor was waiting for her.

Connor was waiting for Zatanna outside, leaning on his motorbike, arms crossed. He was wearing a black leather jacket over his signature S shaped shirt, Zatanna's gasped at the image, "Connor".

The Superboy turned to Zatanna and handed her a motorcycle helmet, "Zee, here you go". She took the helmet, her eyes not letting go of his body.

"Um, what about you? Aren't you going to wear a helmet", her concern for Connor increased with every passing day.

"Zee, man of steel, remember?" he pointed to himself and gave a laugh which was never heard by Zatanna.

Zatanna giggled nervously, her eyes flickering, "Right, yeah totally forgot about that, Superboy".

Connor sat on the motorbike and waited for Zatanna to hop on, the smile was still on Connor's face, "You better hold on Zee".

Zatanna frowned slightly at Connor for treating her like a little girl but still appreciated his concern, "Connor, I'm a big girl; I get take care of myself".

"Yeah you're right", the smile on Connor's face remained but his eyes had a different touch about them, something Zatanna couldn't put her finger on.

As Connor started the motorbike, Zatanna placed the helmet on her and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his heartbeat, his strong heartbeat, beating strongly, Zatanna didn't know if it was love she felt within her, but promised herself that after this mission, she would ask Connor out, not caring of the consequences.

The two arrived at the location but found no sight of Batman or the goons he was talking about, the two stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders, disobeying their leader and headed into the warehouse without Batman's consent.

"Where's Batman?" Zatanna turned to Connor who was equally as confused, "He said he was going to meet us outside the warehouse".

Hysterical and maniacally laughing was heard over the intercom, it wasn't long before Zatanna and Connor released it was Batman's archenemies The Joker, "Well, well, what do we have here? The Super clone and...can't remember your name dear, so sorry, so I'll just call you the magic girl wannabe".

Zatanna frowned at the intercom and scoffed, "Is it that hard to remember my name?"

The laughing continued to fill the room, "Let's cut to the chase shall we my young useless league, welcome to hell, say hello to my greatest invention, THE BATMAN!" The Joker lowered the curtain, revealing a rabid Batman growling fiercely.

"Please accept my gift children, just take it, no returns, no refunds, he's all yours", the sound of the mike dropping was heard over the intercom and his crazy laughing continued to echo.

"Remind me to beat him up after, okay Connor?" Zatanna clenched her fists staring into Batman's direction.

"Yeah, that makes two of us, but I think we have larger problems at hand", Connor shrugged his head towards the frenzied batman.

In an instant, Batman jumped on Connor, knocking him to his knees, as Connor was repeatedly punched in the gut, Zatanna looked around for a way to free the leader of their team.

Connor refused to hurt Batman, but knew he had to defend himself; he remembered Black Canary's teachings and took a deep breath, refusing to get himself lost in anger. Zatanna remained on the sidelines; she knew it wasn't a good idea to get in the middle of a brawl between two bulky men.

"Ugh, BATMAN! Listen to me, don't let the Joker control you, you have to fight it", Connor tried to get Batman to snap out of his trance.

Zatanna suddenly noticed a collar on Batman's neck, "Connor, destroy the collar on his neck, Joker must be controlling him".

"Easier said than done Zee", Batman's attacks were relentless, his punches strong and deadly. Batman used his extensive knowledge of martial arts to take Connor off by surprise; Connor blocked most of Batmen's attacks, but some punches still got through to Connor.

Superboy managed to get Batman in a headlock and turned him over to Zatanna, "Zee, do it now!"

Zatanna began chanting backwards and chucked a spell towards Batman, them spell directly hit the collar, the dark knight fell to the floor, regaining his thoughts, "Are you okay?"

Zatanna and Connor tried helping up their leader but he refused, getting up on his own, "Where's the Joker". Batman questioned the duo.

"No thanks?" Zatanna placed her hand on her hip.

"Thanks", Batman still remained calm, much to Connor's and Zatanna's surprise.

"Good show!" The trio turned to Joker who was clapping, and laughing himself silly, "Well done for freeing batman, but that was just the beginning".

Behind Joker stood in front of several people, most noticeable was Bane and Poison Ivy, "We are going to have so much fun". The joker continued laughing hysterically, jumping up and down, Batman, Zatanna and Connor were shocked to see some of the most vicious residents of Arkham Asylum behind Joker.

* * *

_**I put in Joker because he is my favourite DC villain; I may have given him a mixed personality however, taking ideas from both the Joker (Hamill) in Arkham City and Heath Ledgers (RIP) Joker, along with Young Justice's Joker. Just can't wait to create another chapter, currently taking ideas from The Dark Knight trilogy, the best batman movies. Sorry for spelling mistakes, just too lazy to fix up the mistakes.**_


	4. Jokes on You

**Info: _Chapter 4 of my Young Justice story, Batman, Connor and Zatanna face off against the Joker and his minions. I still might create a story based around on Nightwing and Zatanna's relationship which may connect to this story, or I just could make a story based solely on Batman...or maybe not. I digress, enjoy chapter 4!_**

* * *

**Jokes on You**

"Hey Bats, looking tired ha", Joker laughed in his usual manner at his arch nemesis and the young duo.

"Joker, you won't get away with this", Batman struggled to breathe.

"No? I think I already did when I escaped Arkam Asylum...again", Joker moved side to side his allies giggling and taunting his greatest foe. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's enjoy today's special event and...let the games begin."

Bane charged at Superboy, tackling him to the ground, "We meet again kid", Zatanna glanced at Connor and then at Poison Ivy who blew a kiss at Zatanna and Batman before summoning over grown plants.

The plants took Zatanna off by surprise tangling around her, gripping her tightly, "I think my babies like you magic girl".

Zatanna gave a fierce look to the plant queen, "Zatanna! My name is Zatanna!"

"Ha-ha, Bats looks like it's you and me...jokes batman, it's you against my splendid army, get him boys", Joker pointed at Batman and giggled happily.

Dozens of armed criminals savagely launched themselves at Batman punching and kicking the already heavily damaged Batman. The Dark Knight blocked several of the attacks but succumbed to his wounds and fell to the floor, getting kicked repeatedly on the floor.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt Bats", Joker ran up to the subdued batman and taunted him, "Aw, what's wrong Batman? Did you get a boo-boo? Ha-ha."

Batman snarled at his archenemy and managed to break free from his captors; Batman head butted Joker in anger and watched as he crawled away, "OW! Bats that wasn't very nice...wait what am I talking about."

The Joker grabbed an item from his pockets and chucked it towards the dark knight, "I've got a present for you bats."

Batman turned to see chattering teeth on the floor, beeping every second, "BOOM! HA-HA", Joker was just as surprised as Batman, "Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, where's the boom, I want a boom".

"You want a boom joker, here's a boom", Batman struck the side of Jokers face, watching him fall to the floor, whimpering and giggling at the pain.

Connor on the other side was having trouble with Bane, Superboy's strength was immense, but didn't come close to Bane's brutality. Zatanna was also having trouble with Ivy, but managed to catch her off her guard.

Superboy was thrown out the window, struggling to get up Connor unleashed his anger, he charged at Bane tried to tackle him, but Bane grabbed his enemy by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

Bane noticed a smile crawl up on Connor's face, "Why are you grinning?"

"Look behind you", Connor pointed, the smile still on his face.

Bane turned and found a surprise kick strike his mouth, Bane noticed it was Aqualad and returned a grin, "Two! Finally, a challenge."

The two young men used their teamwork to attack Bane with perfect precision, Bane enjoyed revelled in every hit, laughing off the pain.

Batman turned to the young members, noticing that Aqualad just arrived and was preoccupied fighting Bane alongside Connor, he then turned to Zatanna noticing that she was in trouble.

Poison Ivy and Zatanna were locked in combat; the spells were easily deflected back to the magician. Just as Zatanna was about to chant another magical spell, Ivy managed to gag the magician by wrapping a plant around her mouth.

Zatanna struggled to rip the plant from her mouth but her muffled attempts were to no avail, more roots surrounded Zatanna and wrapped themselves around her, pulling her up and eventually hanging her upside down.

"Your magic is useless against my sweet babies", Zatanna's continued to try and chant something, anything but only muffled words were heard, she shook her head vigorously in anger, "Oh what's wrong plant got your tongue little girl?."

Poison Ivy slowly walked towards Zatanna and calmly looked into the magician's eyes and chuckled. A flying object flew towards Ivy and Zatanna releasing the girl from her bondage, it was one of Batman's batarang, and immediately after being free from her bondage she screamed a backwards spell towards the plant queen, pushing her away.

As Zatanna fell towards the floor, Batman caught the girl with quick ease, "You okay Zatanna?"

Zatanna immediately sprung up from Batman's arms and giggled nervously, "Yeah, thanks Batman."

Zatanna and Batman turned to the joker who laughing psychotically on the floor, "Xena? Zenu? Or was it Zen?"

"Oh for god's sake, it's...ZATANNA!" the young magician was getting rather annoyed by the joker and frowned at the villain in disgust.

"Honey, your name is just too darn hard to pronounce, what was it again? Zuzu? Katanna?" he continued to roll on the floor laughing away.

Zatanna growled at the joker and crossed her arms angrily, "We still beat you Joker, that's all that matters."

"Beat me? No, no, no you didn't beat me, you just...halted my advancement in the plan", Joker grinned at the duo and pulled a pin, "Nighty night".

The Joker dropped a smoke pellet at Batman's and Zatanna's feet, distracting them momentarily. Both the magician and caped crusader waved their hands around, coughing violently.

As the smoke cleared, Joker disappeared within a second, "We have to find him", Batman turned to Zatanna and nodded, "What about Connor...and Aqualad", Zatanna glanced over to Connor and Aqualad who were fighting a deadly fight against the large Bane.

"Zatanna, they'll be fine, we have to go after Joker, he's the one we want", Zatanna nodded at Batman and followed him on, looking back on the fight that was going on between the three.

Aqualad swung his blades towards Bane, using his expertise to his advantage, also his flexibility allowed him to dodge most of Banes heavy attacks. Connor on the other had used all of Black Canary's knowledge she taught him.

"Superboy! Let's take him out together!" Aqualad came up from behind Bane kicking his legs from the behind and flipping overhead, allowing Connor to unleash his attacks on Bane.

Bane fought and defended himself with extreme strength and brutality; both Aqualad and Connor were surprised at Bane's stamina. The duo were already exhausted from the battle but Bane was a monster inside and out, continuing to swing heavy and devastating hits to the younger men.

Bane then suddenly realised another figure was standing above, "Heya fella's, who's this guy?"

Aqualad and Superboy noticed the figure was Captain Marvel, Bane realised this wasn't a fight which turned to his favour, "Adios friends, lets continue this next time ", Bane dropped a smoke pellet in the same way as Joker, disappearing into the air.

"Aw, I wanted to fight him too", Captain Marvel was let down by Bane's escape, both Connor and Aqualad turned to one another and gave questionable looks to one another.

"We should go after Batman and Zatanna", Aqualad still remained in charge of the team at the moment, both Marvel and Connor nodded following their young leader.

On the other side of the large warehouse, Batman and Zatanna were running after Joker, who left a clear trail for the two to follow. "Look, there he is Batman."

Joker was skipping slightly, before noticing Zatanna and Batman, "Uh oh, this isn't looking good, luckily I brought this with me", Joker quickly grabbed a gun out of his pockets and started shooting inaccurately, "I'm full of tricks".

After shooting for several seconds at the duo the clip suddenly emptied, "That's not good, good thing a brought a second one."

Just as he entered his pockets for another time, a shadowy figure appeared from behind the Joker knocking the gun away from him, he turned to see a female bat figure, Batgirl, "How many Bats do I have to take out, too many of you vermin."

Batgirl high kicked Joker "We are not vermin, clown." The Joker laughed on the floor; even though beaten he continued laughing, "At least you have a similar fire to Batman, I like that."

Police officers were already waiting outside for Joker and the escaped goons, Batman escorted the Joker to Commissioner Gordon, "We'll take it from here Batman."

"Hey bats, I'll see you soon, very soon...uh what the heck I'll laugh anyway", he laughed hysterically as he was taken into the back of the police car headed for Arkam City.

"Where's Poison Ivy and Bane?" the Commissioner asked Batman.

"Escaped", Batman replied back calmly.

Zatanna was reunited with Connor, she stood on her toes and kissed him passionately in front of an entire audience, "Are you okay Connor?" she noticed Connor's clothes were slightly ripped, she knew Bane had caused a great ordeal to both Connor and Aqualad.

"Zee, I'm fine, I was more worried about you", he lifted her with arm and gave a curved smile to Zatanna, he slowly moved in, returning a kiss to Zatanna.

"Get a room you two", Captain Marvel appeared behind the duo, laughing and scratching his head after saying the comment, "I-I mean good work team, no, great work team".

As Captain Marvel left Batman gave a heavy sigh, "Don't worry about him, his methods are…unusual, but he is a member of the Justice League, somewhat in a way, Connor, Zatanna thank you for the assistance." Connor and Zatanna watched as the Dark Knight vanished into the shadows.

"We make a good team Connor, don't you think?" Zatanna gave a wide smile to Connor.

"Yeah Zee, yeah we do, did Joker hurt you?" Connor moved his hand on the side of Zatanna's face affectionately.

Zatanna quietly giggled gleefully and lost herself in his touch, "No, I'm fine Connor…thank you." She was surprised at how he interacted around her, she didn't see a clone or an alien, but a man who was so much more than that, and he was a man with feelings.

"Thank me? What for?" he looked confusingly at Zatanna.

"For being here with me, I want you here with me all the time", she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Come on lets go home Zee", Connor handed his hand to Zatanna.

"Yeah let's go Connor", she placed her hand into his and walked side by side with Connor, back to Mount Justice, back to their home.

* * *

_**Well there's chapter 4 done, I think I'm going to take a small break at my Young Justice story and focus on my others; I've been getting requests to finish chapters of the other stories I've created so yeah… this story just might take a short break. But you never know, I may just create another chapter in the following days, perhaps even create a story around Aqualad, maybe an origin story for Nightwing or Zatanna, it's just, darn it, I feel so sorry for Aqualad as much as Connor. I always enjoy writing about Joker; no villain can beat the epic personality of Joker, just move the spelling mistakes aside, hope you've enjoyed chapter 4. My next chapter will skip a few months, Nightwing is all grown up, and a love triangle between Connor, Zatanna and Nightwing occurs, ENJOY!**_


	5. Happy Father's Day

_**Info: I know I said I was on a break and that I wouldn't work on this story for a while, but it was on my mind so I just decided to put this chapter in, I may go back and add things later on. This chapter is a quite chapter where Zatanna deals with Father's Day.**_

* * *

**Happy Father's Day**

_4 months later…_

Zatanna was going through her father's spell book, interested to find out a way, anyway to save her father, she may have lost her mother, but she wasn't going to lose her father forever.

"This is useless." Zatanna chucked the book aside and sighed heavily, she knew what day tomorrow was, father's day.

She hadn't been at Mount Justice in a few months, Connor and her took time off the superhero business, enjoying themselves together. In four months many things have changed, Aqualad left the team in anger, Megan was getting close to Lagoon Boy, new members joined, such as Blue Beetle, a new Robin and Beastboy.

Zatanna shook her head, "Who am I kidding, I can't ever lead a new and happy life, I enjoyed the time I spent with Connor but he was different when compared to other guys, like Nightwing and Kid Flash for example, he is always unsure, but he makes me happy and I don't want to lose him like I lost my mother and father."

A figure stood behind Zatanna, it took the young magician a few seconds to recognize it was her dear old friend Nightwing. Her eyes opened in shock, "Is that you…Nightwing?"

It's been a good four months since she had seen Nightwing, and during that time he had changed substantially, taller, slightly taller than Connor, broader shoulders, bigger and more masculine to sum it all up.

"Yeah, Zee it's me…I uh had a growth spurt." his voice also slightly deepened.

Zatanna looked at Nightwing from head to toe and gave a warm smile, "Yes you did." She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him happily.

"Z-Zee", Nightwing blushed at the embrace but soon let go of struggling and returned the hug. "It's great to see you too Zee."

Dick also took a good hard look at Zatanna and noticed she had changed somewhat, not as substantially as him but enough to make him sweat, she was now relatively taller, even to him, a more curvaceous figure and more beautiful than ever.

Nightwing suddenly remembered something important, "Oh that's right, it's your birthday tomorrow, isn't Zee?"

Zatanna's face suddenly saddened and lowered, "So is father's day."

Nightwing gasped slightly, feeling the urge to face palm himself, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Zee, I forgot momentarily."

A smile returned to Zatanna's face, holding back the tears and pain inside, "It's okay...so what did you get me, huh?"

"You will find out tomorrow." he teased her with a smile.

"Guess I will." she replied with one eyebrow lowering.

Zatanna and Nightwing heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Superboy and Batgirl, walking and having a conversation, "Ba- I mean Batgirl, Superboy!"

"Are we interrupting anything Nightwing?" Batgirl put her hand n her hips.

"No", Nightwing chuckled and walked towards Connor, Zatanna was worried there would be confrontation, but was surprised to the two give each other a friendly hug.

"Hey Superboy, still wearing the S shirt I see, how you been?" he happily and friendly mocked his close friend.

Connor looked down at his shirt and looked back at a much more confident Nightwing, "Fine, I suppose, you boss?"

"Boss? I like the sound of that, keep calling me that from now on." Nightwing's smile widened and he chuckled happily

Zatanna gave wink to Connor and giggled as the young men ventured off together, she on the other hand went on a separate path, to the graveyard, to her long, fallen mother.

"Connor, what are you going to get Zee for her birthday?" Nightwing was clearly interested and wanted to know.

"I dunno, I'm not good with these kind of things." Connor replied with a look.

"That's original...how about I help you find something Zee would like?" Nightwing offered with a smile on his face.

"Oh and if you ever hurt Zee, I'll...", Dick clenched his fists and was head to head with the Superboy.

"You will do what, Nightwing?" Connor gave a smirk at his friend

"I'll...totally get Batman on your tail", he added laughing.

Connor laughed with him and the two joked around, "It must be in our blood, Batman and Superman don't really get along either."

"Agreed, now let's go find something for you to give to Zee." Dick clapped Connor on the shoulder.

Several hours later Zatanna returned from her visit to the graveyard, "Oh, I don't think my birthday and fathers day will ever be the same."

As Zatanna entered Mount Justice, the tired and grief stricken magician was shocked at what she saw, "SURPRISE!".

Zatanna was indeed surprised, all her friends, new and old were here, Artemis was the first to arrive to her old friend, giving her a warm sisterly embrace, "Happy Birthday Zee."

The rest of the team excluding Aqualad were there, who disappeared a few months back, Nightwing was the second to give his regards to Zatanna.

"Did you organise this Nightwing?" she questioned him.

"Nah Zee, not just me, Connor did that as well", he pointed back to the Superboy who was standing behind everyone.

"Happy Birthday beautiful", Connor grabbed a decorated box out of his pocket and handed it over to Zatanna, "Here, I hope you like it."

Zatanna bit her bottom lip and gleefully opened the box, as she opened it, she was saw a beautiful white gold necklace in the shape of an angel wing, "This...my mother had a necklace similar to this one."

"Do you like it?" Connor gave an unsure look, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Like it? No, I love it, thank you Connor." she happily ran up to Connor and hugged him.

"I'm glad, Nightwing also helped, so I guess you should be thanking him too", Zatanna turned to Nightwing and mouthed thank you to him.

Zatanna placed the necklace in Connor's hand and urged him to put place it around her neck, Connor moved her long ebony hair away and placed the winged necklace around her neck.

"How does it look?" she asked Connor.

"Beautiful, just like you Zee", he gave a wide smile, Zatanna was happy that Connor was able to express his true feelings when around her, but was afraid of losing him.

Near the end of the party, Connor and Nightwing realised Zatanna wasn't in the room, Connor nodded to his friend and went on to search for Zatanna.

Conner finally found Zatanna in the next room, she was sitting on the floor, her face placed on her legs, blinking in the dark, sobbing quietly, she swallowed hard and found her voice, "I-I'm okay Connor, really."

Connor came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Zatanna kissing her head, "I'll take care of you I promise."

"It's not that Connor, I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you, about Nightwing and all of our friends." She turned to the Superboy with tears rolling down and covering her face.

Connor just raised an eyebrow and looked at Zatanna questionably, she already knew what his face meant, "Everyone I love Connor suffers in one way, my mother died when I was young, I lost my father and now I'm going to lose you."

Connor caressed Zatanna's face with the back of his hand, and wiped her tears, "Wipe away the teardrops from your eyes, I promise you Zee, I am not going anywhere, I promise."

Zatanna sighed in relieve and said it, said those three words, "I evol uoy."

Connor played dumb and questioned Zatanna, "What was that Zee? Didn't quite get that, say it again."

Zee shook her head in frustration, she had hoped Connor cracked what she was trying to tell him, "I love you."

"Really Zee, how much?" Connor teased Zatanna, with a curved smile.

"This much, my Superboy." She pulled him to herself and kissed him passionately, her giggles could be heard through the kiss.

"Never cry again Zee, promise me that, I am not going anywhere, I promise." Connor raised her hand and kissed it.

Zatanna cuddled up with Connor, wrapping her arms around Connor tightly, closing her eyes, finding comfort and warmth with him, "Thank you for the present Connor, I really do love it."

"You're welcome, Zee." Connor gently stoke her hair, embracing her closely.

In the distance, Dick was watching what had occurred, and gave a small smile, walking away, as he left the room he suddenly bumped into childhood friend Barbara Gordon or her secret identity Batgirl.

Batgirl placed her hand into Dicks and gave a serious face, "Dick, let's leave the two alone in peace."

Nightwing nodded and walked alongside Batgirl, leaving Connor and Zatanna for some alone time, Dick was happy for them, but still clearly had feelings for Zatanna.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is all done and complete, hopefully I'll be able to focus on my other stories now, but there is always a chance a I might continue with this story, I also have plans to fix up my first chapter. I already have ideas on a Nightwing and Zatanna story and how it will connect with this story, but I'll work on this and finish it before I start working on any other Young Justice stories (sorry for any spelling mistakes). **


	6. Dark Magic

_**Info: It's been a while since my last update, hopefully now that I have spare time I'll be able update regularly, and not just new chapters, I'm also replacing some of the older ones.**_

* * *

**Dark Magic**

The captive Joker rocked back and forth gently, humming to himself and giggling through his teeth, he started biting his nails, quietly murmuring gibberish to himself. A crash was heard outside his cell; he raised his head and skipped to his cell door happily.

"Nice outfit...but not good as mine", Joker's iconic widened smile remained on his face as the Riddler stood outside his cell.

"Funny joker, but I guess that's all you can do, crack jokes", the Riddler turned his back from joker and walked away.

"Wait, wait, wait my good chump, I didn't mean to offend you, but it's true you look...ridiculous", the joker kicked his legs in the air, laughing like a crazed maniac.

The Riddler gave a fake laugh and immediately started cutting to the chase, "We're going to need your support Joker."

Joker scratched his head in confusion, "Who's we and more importantly...who needs to be killed? Uh I've seen that look, the look of a crazed maniac, like me."

"I'm going to free you now and the only thing you have to do is follow my lead, and I will see to it that you get your revenge against Batman, the Super rascal and his little magic girlfriend." The man clicked his fingers, summoning his henchmen, all clothed in identical clothes to the Riddler, they began banging on the Jokers cage.

"Ooh my bestest friend in the world, okay tell you what, skip the part where I follow your lead and I'll do it, hopefully my BFF won't mind if we killed his useless pets." As the door was being removed Joker rubbed his hands, chuckling evilly.

As the door loosened, Joker raised his hand and stopped the henchmen from further damaging the door, "Watch this gentlemen", he cracked his fingers and spun his hands around, kicking the door and freeing himself.

Riddler placed his hand on his head and sighed heavily, "Why do I always get stuck with the lunatics?"

"Well, it's because you are one as well", he started removing the dust off his signature purple suit and wrapped his arm around Riddler, "So, what do we do now?"

_Mount Justice - Midnight_

Back at Mount Justice, night fell and its inhabitants went to get some shut eye after Zatanna's birthday party. All was quiet in the halls of the mountain, all slept peacefully, except Zatanna. The young magician received nightmares, reoccurring nightmares which haunted her each and every night.

"NO! CONNNER!" Zatanna suddenly arose from her nightmare, her heart was pounding and sweat began dripping from her brow. She grabbed her pillow and placed her head on it, whimpering and crying into it.

Zatanna couldn't get the images out of her head, being with the Superboy was all she wanted, but the visions she was getting lately were gruesome, they were of Connor and Connor only. A knock was heard on Zatanna's door, "Zee is everything okay?"

The Superboy stood near her door, he had a worried look on his eyes, Zatanna broke down and ran to Connor, clenching onto him tightly. "I'm worried about you, maybe it's my fault you're having these nightmares."

Zatanna's mouth opened, the tears intensifying, "No Connor, this isn't your fault; I want you by my side, no matter what might happen.

"Stay with me, just for tonight, please?" Zatanna snuggled Connor, he could feel her shiver, but not because of the cold, but rather because she was afraid of something.

Connor wasn't blind, nor was he stupid, he was worried about her, "Zee, come on, talk to me."

Zatanna's eyes were bloodshot and weary looking, Connor immediately knew she probably hadn't been sleeping well, he knew she was fighting back the tears; he hoped to comfort her in any way he could.

The magician placed the tips of her fingers on Connor's mouth, pulling him towards her and the bed, now on top of her, Connor could see the fear in her eyes vanish, "I'll sleep better by your side."

He may have been plenty of things, but he wasn't blind, he knew that beneath that smile, was something that scared Zatanna. Connor knew however, that being there with her, it made her forget the pain, and at that moment he knew he was the cornerstone, her protector, maybe even perhaps her love.

Zatanna happily grabbed Connor's muscly arm, wrapping it around her waist, he gave a slight squeeze, assuring her that he would always be by her side, "See? You have nothing to be afraid of, I'm right here."

She felt a warm feeling engulf her entire body, she felt safe, loved, and happy. Zatanna let out an adorable giggle which pierced his heart, he didn't know what this feeling was, he never felt it before, not even when he was with Megan. While he contemplated with himself, trying to figure if the feeling was the feeling of true love, Zatanna fell asleep, holding onto Connor's arm tightly.

After several hours, Connor awoke suddenly, he heard Zatanna mumbling, talking in her sleep, both normally and backwards. He listened to her, living with her for a few years meant he was able to crack her backwards talking, but even so, Connor was only able to crack a few or her words. He did however; know she was talking about him, as she repeatedly used the same word, "Ronnoc!

Now early in the morning, Zatanna awoke to see a worried Connor staring down at her, after getting herself together she was eager to know what he was doing, "Is everything alright?"

"You talk in your sleep", his eyes continued to have that regular strength in them, but now also had a kindness in them, he wasn't angry as most people would mention, but perhaps that was because he was with her.

"I do?" Zatanna gave an uneasy look, she looked afraid, as if she was going to break down again, she placed her hands on her face and shook her head.

Connor wanted to make Zatanna happy again, he didn't know how, but he needed to try, "You know, you're a dangerous girl to be in bed with, I mean a few backward words, and I might end up naked or in the Pacific Ocean, naked."

Zatanna removed her hands and laughed, she knew Connor wasn't good at making jokes, but she knew it was the thought that counted, "You know, I wouldn't mind seeing you naked."

Connor scratched his head, before leaning in and giving a kiss on Zatanna's forehead, "Yeah? Maybe I wouldn't mind seeing you either, maybe one day."

Zatanna bit her bottom lip, she knew he was kidding around, but she wasn't, she wanted to, but kept tight lipped, she sprung up from her bed and embraced Connor, "I'm gonna have a shower, I'll be back in a sec."

Connor continued watching as the magician skipped happily to the showers, he swore to himself he would keep her safe, no matter what, but unknown to him or anyone, a dark figure was secretly watching all that transpired.

"The Superfreak and baby magic girl have no idea what's going on, and soon, I Klarion, will have Zatanna all for myself, and no one can stop me, no one, not even the super brats", maniacal laughter filled the entire dark area.

* * *

_**Well, another chapter all done, will update far more regularly now that I have spare time, probably will go back to previous chapters and fix up things there, I just have one questions for DC, when are the next new episodes gonna start playing? I heard it was in September, late September. Might update this chapter as well in the coming days, mistakes are prone in my stories. **_


	7. Taken

_**Info: As mentioned before I am going to update far more often, this story is nearing completion, or maybe not, I haven't decided yet. Went over this chapter several times, ensuring minimal mistakes, but not all mistakes have been eradicated.**_

* * *

**Taken**

The Superboy was sitting on the sand, massaging his head, lately he had been getting headaches, feeling woozy, and it was like someone, something was trying to reach into his skull. He would often hear voices in his head; the voice would say something like, "_You're not worthy for Zatanna! Clones can't love!_

Connor came to question himself, when around Zatanna, Connor felt more alive, felt human, felt loved. But he wondered if the voice was right, if clones were incapable of loving, or if he really wasn't worthy if Zatanna's love.

Connor heard the girl humming happily, he raised his head, continued watching her, and for a split second, he understood, understood that he would do anything for her, lay down his life for her, he was hers to control.

Her hands reached up over her head, her fingers squeezed the water from her shiny ebony hair. He watched as the drops slid down her smooth white skin, dripping down under the tie of her black bikini top, down her back and into her bottoms.

Connor felt a weird, yet desirable sensation, "Was this what it felt like to be truly human?'

Noticing that the Superboy was eyeing her, Zatanna turned her head to the side, her heaven like, sky blue eyes staring directly into his strong Kryptonian eyes.

The magician girl happily ran into Connor, knocking him to the sand, her lips locked into his, they were as wet as her body, the two rolled in the sand together, their laughs echoing the beachside.

"No!" Connor picked up Zatanna in a bridal fashion, walking towards the water; she kicked, screamed and giggled all the way.

"Put me down, right this instance Connor!"

He continued to carry her, "Trust me Zee; you don't want me to do that, okay?"

"Come on Con, put me down!" she continued giggling, feeling the urge to use some of her magic on him.

"Very poor choice of words", Connor dropped Zatanna into the shallow water, giving a devious chuckle.

"Oh, you did not just do that, your gonna pay for that Con", she raised her hand in the air and also gave a chuckle which matched Connor's, "Retaw teg Ronnoc."

The two engaged in a friendly water fight, laughing and exchanging taunts. Upon finishing, Connor lifted Zatanna in the air, giving a kiss to her neck, which later moved to her lips.

Connor indistinctly whispered something into Zatanna's ear, "Italians."

She gave a fake gasp and friendly slap to his cheek, "What do you mean by that, huh?"

He pulled her closer to himself, "Well you know, rash, fiery, tough, maybe kind of annoying, but...smart and incredibly, how would you say it, sexy."

Zatanna raised one of her eyebrows in interest, "Mmm, ditto, Kryptonians are also all of the above, hey maybe that's why the two of us are perfect for each other."

Zatanna suddenly remembered something, "You know where we should go next holidays'?"

Connor rubbed his chin, "Let me guess, Italy?"

"Nah, Kryptonia, of course Italy or rather, Italia, how my father used to say it", Zatanna's face already saddened at the mention of her father.

Connor grabbed Zatanna from the waist and started tickling the extremely ticklish magician. She erupted into laughter, she tried getting him to stop, but her hands started trembling, the tears of laughter started running down her face, "Connor! Come on! Stop it!"

Zatanna tried to tickle Connor, but he proved far more resistant, "Oh, no fair!"

"Come on, the guys are probably waiting for us"

Zatanna gave Connor her puppy dog eyes, "Aw, come on, I'm sure they can wait another ten minutes,"

Back in the Cave, the team gathered together to greet a new temporary member into the team. Batman was the introducer, "Welcome the new temporary member of the team, Wondergirl, Wonder Woman's protégé."

The athletic, yet attractive blonde haired girl stood beside Batman, her hands placed on her hips. All she gave was a nod to the team.

Nightwing was the first to greet Wondergirl, as he usually would; he handed out his hand for a formal handshake greeting, "Great to have another superhero on the team, especially Wonder Woman's protégé."

The Wondergirl put her hand out, tightly squeezing Nightwing's hand, even though he knew she would be strong, his hands felt numb after the handshake.

The entire team turned their heads as they noticed two figures entering the cave, both Zatanna and Connor appeared on scene, laughing with one another and holding hands.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

All of the guys in the room couldn't help but stare and drool at the ebony haired magician, especially now that she was wearing her bikini. Miss Martian and Nightwing both gave slight jealous looks towards the duo.

Blue Beetle leaned down to Robin, quietly whispering, "Man, how does he get all the ladies?"

Connor gave a grin and chuckle, reminding his teammates who he was, "Courtesy of Superman, remember?"

"Of course, Kryptonian, duh."

While the guys were too busy drooling over Zatanna, Wondergirl feasted her eyes on the Superboy, "Well, looks this team just got a whole lot better."

Before they could greet their new teammate, Connor growled angrily, squeezing the sides of his head, screaming in anger as well as agony, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Zatanna quickly placed her hands on Connor's face, chanting magic to soothe his inner anger, her touch managed to calm down him down, but his anger remained intact, "mlac nwod ronnoc"

Connor came back to his senses, firmly placing his hand over Zatanna's, her worried look pierced his insides, her eyes did all the talking, his knew her eyes were saying, "_What's wrong? Are you okay?_ _I'm scared."_

Connor gave an assuring smile, leaving the team scratching their heads, "I'm going out." Wolf raised his head as his master walked by, Connor scratched his dogs head, "Stay here wolf, I won't be long."

The Superboy dressed himself before leaving Mount Justice, the entire team fell quiet, and they knew their teammate was hiding something important. Zatanna turned her head to Nightwing, her worried look got him worried as well, he knew all too well what she was thinking though.

Nightwing turned to Zatanna, and gave small, assuring chuckle, "Zee, tell me your thinking what I'm thinking?"

Connor walked down the street, and into the park, his headache was still there, his screeching, annoying headache, "So this is the place he told me to meet him."

Connor hated lying to Zatanna, hated lying to anyone as a matter of fact, but the voice ensured he came alone, _"Come alone or the one you care for the most will get hurt!"_

Connor's initial thoughts were to pounce on this guy and give him a good beating, but he went for reasoning instead, find out who he was and what he wants, then give him a good beating.

The sound of applause appeared and the evil magician appeared behind Connor, giving an evil chuckle, "You!"

"Me", he continued chuckling before suddenly stopping, "Didn't I tell you to come alone?"

Zatanna chucked a spell at Klarion, but with ease, deflected back at Nightwing and Zatanna, Nightwing fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Connor rushed at Klarion, but the screeching noise in his head prevented him from getting in closer.

Connor fell to the ground, screaming in pain, the pain which he had never felt before in his life, until now.

Zatanna urged Klarion to stop what he was doing, "Stop it!"

Klarion couldn't help but keep laughing, "Oh, what's wrong? Is it because you lost daddy? Because now you are going to lose your dear boyfriend."

"Don't you dare talk about my father; you have no idea who he was." Zatanna was getting annoyed with Klarion, but upon seeing the fallen Superboy her anger almost immediately vanished.

"I'll do anything you want, just leave Connor and Nightwing alone."

"Good girl", Klarion gave an evil grin, gripping Zatanna's arm, a flash of light appeared, and in an instant the two magicians disappeared.

Both Nightwing and Superboy got up desperately, trying to get themselves into the blast, but they were too late, Zatanna and Klarion dispersed into the air.

Connor struggled with his feelings, in anger he repeatedly punched the nearby wall, before falling to his knees, cursing his failure to protect the one person that counted on him, "THIS MY FAULT!"

Nightwing placed his hand on Connor's arm, keeping him calm, "We'll find Zee, I promise you, we need the team to help us."

The Superboy stood up, giving a sigh, "He is going to be in a world of pain if he touches Zee."

* * *

_**Will update more in the coming days, hopefully I didn't have a lot of mistakes. I want to continue with this story, but I think it would be far wiser to fix up the earlier chapters. Won't take too long in my opinion. **_


End file.
